bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
So Much In One Place
Here Comes The Boom! Standing on a rooftop of a building close to the building Izumi's apartment is at, Basil and Miki stood looking at the window of Izumi's apartment, of course they didn't see Raya and Izumi left as that was the only window that showed the kitchen, and they saw Shin cooking. "Should we really do this in daylight?" Miki turned to Basil, questioning his method of getting Raya back, Basil looked at Miki before answering "We can't get another chance, Raya isn't suspecting anything since he thinks he beat me last time we met, this will make his guard drop significally" Basil said to Miki, turning back to the window and pulling out of his bag a blue cube, smaller than his palm and slowly became brighter blue. Meanwhile, not so far away, Raya walked with Izumi, as he did ask her to come with him. As someone would expect Valentine is full of all lovey dovey couples, confessions, presents and...well these things aren't the matter at the moment. Izumi had been blushing ever since she was dragged out by Raya, though they said nothing to each other since they left. Before they could have a chance to do so, they saw Valeri exiting a shop, as they would think it was another shop that sells yaoi doujinshi, they looked at the store's name and saw it was a shop that sells...chocolates. Valeri walked over to them, since she lives at the same building as Izumi, she stopped right before them "Hey, Valeri, got some chocolate there I see" Raya said to Valeri. Valeri nodded her head without saying anything "Who you givin' it to, is it Jackie boy?" Raya asked Valeri, though she didn't say anything again nor did she nod, only glanced to the side, a sign of a shyness coming from the emotionless Valeri "Wait, you're actually telling, well, hinting you...." Izumi began to say, Valeri already knew what she was going to ask so she nodded before Izumi could finish "....Why am I shocked?" Izumi asked herself "'Cause you don't read enough romance, wait, I don't read any romance, but that's not the point here" Raya said. Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the direction Izumi's apartment is locaed at. A smoke cloud began to rise as people ran away from the scene, while other took pictures "Please, don't let it be another Quincy who came to take me back" Raya said to himself, as the scenario happening around him was quite familiar. Back at Izumi's apartment, that had been blown, leaving only the kitchen unharmed, yet the rest of the house was pretty much wrecked beyond repairs. A cloud of smoke, that occured from the explosion, cleared, revealing everyone safe behind Kaenjin who used Dankū to shield everyone. Miki's eyes widened, she didn't hear any incantation and she didn't expect a Shinigami to block a her attack. Kaenjin dispelled Dankū and turned to Shin who stood behind him calm as always with Miu and Uriel behind her "My~ It's the rude man again~ He blew up Izumi's house~ How sad~" With a sarcastic tone in her voice, Shin referred to Basil as the "rude man". Basil and Miki jumped over to the apartment, since the distance wasn't that far. Miki stood before Kaenjin preparing to unsheathe he katana, Kaenjin looked at her, his smile being somewhat disturbing towards her "Who are you?" Miki asked Kaenjin, Kaenjin's grin widened as he openned his mouth and replied "I'm a traveling agent going through the seas riding on the back of a unicorn fish that flies on top of a rainbow down to Mississippi and onto the center of the universe, Tokyo!" Once again, Kaenjin did not just say an unreasonable, random and bizzare thing, but he also stunned Basil and Miki, whom understood nothing from what Kaenjin said. Shin chuckled at Kaenjin "Okay Kaen~ No need to act anymore~" Shin said to Kaenjin "Oh right, sorry about that, I forgot, I don't need to pretend before strangers" Kaenjin spoke...normally, admitting his fake behavior before everyone else "What? That was just an act?" Miki asked Kaenjin shocked at his trick "Well, no not really, I am mentally unstable, I'm just not random, I just like messing with people, me and Weiss both agree on that" Kaenjin said, revealing his true self, and referring to someone named "Weiss", whoever that is. Miki slowly unsheathed her katana, pointing it at Kaenjin "Are you an exile?" Miki asked Kaenjin "Nope, I'm not even a Shinigami, I just left the Soul Society, stole a Gigai and now live peacefully in this world of the living" Kaenjin replied to Miki. "You're a Shinigam though, I can tell, you fired a very powerful Byakurai, it blew up half this place, you used no incantations either, quite powerful indeed" Kaenjin said the results of his analysis on Miki, Miki was slightly shocked from Kaenjin's perceptive "You're also an E sized cup too" Kaenjin said, making Miki blush in embarrasment "Don't look down there pervert!" Miki shouted at Kaenjin and charged at him swinging her katana, or most specifically, her Zanpakuto at Kaenjin, Kaenjin moved to the opposite direction and dodged each slash. "Well~ Rude man~ Will you please leave~" Shin politely asked Basil, Basil showed his blue cube to Shin, much to her confusion and answered her with a simple "No". Basil let go of the cube, the cube levitated in mid air, suddenly, rods emerged from the small cube, heading towards Shin, Shin easily jumped over them and landed on one of the rods. She began to run across the rod reaching Basil, however, another rod came from under her and nearly hit her chin, but Shin backflipped on time to dodge "Hmm~ I heard Quincies have various weapons~ But this is new~" Shin said to Basil. "This Cube, is my creation, it is more advance than the usual spirit weapon, it doesn't need a cross, it doesn't need commands, it can do anything I want it to do through sheer will" Basil explained his spirit weapon, Cube. Kaenjin has reached a wall of the aparment and was cornered, Miki swinged her blade, but before she could swing it down, Raya openned the door that was cut instead of Kaenjin, luckily Raya was unharmed "What's goin' on?" Raya asked, looking around, seeing the place destroyed, his brother, an E cup sized woman with a katana and the rest "I see, my brother is a possessive type of yandere" "How do you know what a yandere is?" Izumi asked Raya after his remark of his brother, Basil, being a possessive yandere. Change of Pace Basil glared at Raya, Izumi and Valeri who arrived "So, you came. Now co-... "Shut the hell up already goddammit" Raya silenced his brother with his immediate reply "Why are you doing this? You blew up me and my wife's house too? What the hell man? I just got introduced to the internet and free online manga, yes, I go to TV tropes everyday, happy?" Raya said, Izumi blushed from calling her his wife, Valeri didn't change and the rest remained the usual "Ah the captian made it onto ship, now onto victory and freedom!" Kaenjin said, returning to his fake random behavior. "What happened here?" Jack came in after hearing the explosion "Why are you here just now?" Raya asked Jack "I was in the bathroom" Jack replied. Everyone entered Izumi's apartment, standing before the two invaders "Very well then Raya, we'll fight, the winner gets to stay, but we won't reveal our existence to this world" Basil said. The Cube split in half and then enlarged. Each splitted part procceeded to another, one went and phased through Raya and Shin, trapping them inside, and the other got Kaenjin and Jack, Basil entered the one with Raya and Shin, while Miki entered the one with Kaenjin, suddenly the two cube began to shrink, Izumi quickly existed her Gigai and through her Zanpakuto into a random cube. Once the two cubes shrunk into a very small size, they disappeared, leaving no trace behind. Somewhere, in a green valley, that only had animals in it, a cube appeared, the cube disappeared and Raya, Shin and Basil appeared in that place "What just...?" "My cube can go to anywhere around the world, teleportation if you may, the proccess takes time but it's worth the effort, right now where in a place where no Humans will spot us" Basil explained to Raya. Raya and Shin prepared to battle Basil as the cube appeared before him "Let's begin, Raya" Basil declared the battle. In another place, the cube once again appeared, this time, in a more modern location, though abandoned after presumably a horrible disaster or war, there, Miki, Jack and Kaenjin appeared, and so did Izumi's Zanpakuto. Miki glared primarily at Kaenjin, prepared for battle, Jack quickly created two blades in each hand and Kaenjin...well he did nothing, only, stood calmly looking at Miki.